


The way home

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto take the bus on their way going home. Bokuto laments about the big questions of life, and about the totally irrelevant ones. Akaashi offers a reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [menudaputamierda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menudaputamierda/gifts).



> English is still not my first language so please bear with me!^^

Akaashi Keiji leans his head against the bus window, eyes shut avoiding the harsh rays of sunshine. He is sleepy: his body feels heavy, soul feather-light. The constant purring of the bus engine rocks him into sleep. By the time of the next stop he is obviously dozing off, yet Bokuto pats on his shoulder.

‘Akaashi! Hey, Akaashi!’

Bokuto speaks. (In case of anyone else it would be considered shouting though.) Keiji can hear it – for sure the whole bus can hear it; we are speaking about Bokuto Koutarou here – but he feels too tired to turn. ‘What?’ he mumbles instead.

‘Were you sleeping?’

‘Nah.’

‘Good.’ Keiji can see the relief in the form of a cheery smile appearing on his senior’s face in the reflection on the window. ‘Look’, Bokuto says voice toned down, at least compared to his usual intensity.

Keiji follows his captain’s pointed finger to the front door. Two girls take the bus, hands full of plastic bags, chatting. One is tallish and slender; the other has shorter and sturdier built. The taller one has long hair in a ponytail, the shorter sports a bob cut. Keiji thinks it suits her face.

‘What am I supposed to see?’ he asks. It’s not that Keiji is interested, but feigning interest is a much easier route than withstanding a “dejected Bokuto” act for the rest of their ride.

‘Those girls’, Bokuto says leaning in excitedly.

‘What about them?’

‘Those girls… I’ve seen them for ages. They always take this bus together and always get off together. While they are on, they tend to speak about what to buy from the supermarket, or what to make for dinner. Are they sisters? Are they lovers? What is their relationship? It’s been bugging me.’

Keiji lets out a snort. Nowadays he seems to share Konoha’s concern… Bokuto’s stupidity might make him a genius if seen from a different angle. He is often forgetful and way too carefree for his own good, moreover his priorities are all messed up and twisted; but if you look at it just a tad bit differently… sometimes Bokuto is surprisingly perceptive.

‘I think they are twins.’

‘Twins?’ Bokuto asks after getting off the bus. The day is scorching hot; the road is dry and dusty under their feet.

‘They are both freckled. Their faces are similar as well’, Keiji adds explanatory.

‘It does make sense… and doesn’t make sense at the same time! Like come on, they look totally different!’

‘Same age, similar faces. I don’t think my argument is invalid just because you want to make them out to be lesbians.’

Keiji knows that he is not pushing the right buttons with Bokuto now… he sees the twitching eyebrows of his upperclassman and already regrets that he opened his mouth in the first place.

He feels like he is watching a movie in slow motion as Bokuto’s lips slowly part to give way to the words… words Keiji is not entirely willing to listen to.

‘Ok. They might be lesbians’; he admits to evade the storm.

‘Ha–‘ comes a long sigh from Bokuto as he flexes his arms above his head. ‘Lesbians sure have it easy, right?’ he asks.

‘How come?’

This is the first time of the day that Keiji feels genuinely intrigued. Even if he is sure that what Bokuto says will be something stupid and trivial. Even if he usually has no interest in lesbians whatsoever.

‘It’s much easier for two girls to walk down a street hand-in-hand together than two guys.’

‘Hm.’

‘What? Don’t you think so?’

‘Nah, you’re right.’

‘Right? Right! I am always right!’ says Bokuto with a stupid smile spreading through his face. He walks a few steps ahead of Keiji, turning his head back towards him frequently, then abruptly stops at the edge of the pavement. ‘With two girls it looks so much more natural, right?’

There is something in his eyes that Keiji can place all too well.

‘Bokuto-san.’

Golden eyes flutter under dark lashes as his captain meets his eyes.

‘Yup?’

Bokuto’s voice is all but normal. His eyes are begging. Keiji can’t help but swing his arm out at his direction.

‘Want to hold hands?’

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by braindamnage on tumblr~ thanks for the lengthy discussion on BokuAka headcanons! I love you~~
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! and the wonderful characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, I own nothing.


End file.
